


eh, I'll keep it to myself.

by gotobedavenue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotobedavenue/pseuds/gotobedavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark's been having the same nightmare for a while now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	eh, I'll keep it to myself.

I turn around and around. l see smoke, rubble, and thick haven't-dusted-for-weeks looking ash everywhere. I try to take a long enough breath but I feel as though I'm breathing through a straw. I look for someone, anyone because my suit has 2% life left, the com is dead silent and finally I decide it's best to remove myself from it, seeing as it'll soon shut down anyways. I'd speak, call out but I don't know who or where the enemy is. I don't remember how I got here, the battle that went on. Nothing. Was I under mind control? Did someone erase my memories recently? What the hell's happening? I remember trying to sleep, I think, after a fight with Pepper...or maybe I was working on something after the fight with Pepper? No, I think the conference was after our fight and then I worked on something? Or was the conference before? What was I working on last? My vision blurs a little while a strange pressure grows into a stabbing pain above my right eye.

Then I see him, well, his colors at least, laying there in the rubble, several feet away. "Cap?"

Rushing forward, I trip a bit but steady myself just before falling. "Cap?!" I call out ,louder, this time walking slowly towards him. I feel shaky. My heart rate is berserk. Am I even able to breathe anymore? Did I breathe toxins in? I fall to my knees and try to catch my breath. Calm, gotta calm down. Where the hell am I, though? What's happening? "CAP?!" I start to kind of crawl forward. I feel my hands get cut on some of the shattered glass beneath the thick soft ashes. It feels like an eternity of pushing, shoving, striving to get there but here I am, next to Cap. His body's intact and his chest is moving up and down so things aren't all bad yet. Gripping his shoulder, I shake him as much as I can. "Ca-p" My voice sounds so far away from me like I'm not the one speaking it. I try to be louder but I can barely make any sound at all. I try to breathe normally again but everything feels tight, restricted, and burning.

Steve's eyes open and for a moment, I feel fine. Then, I see it. Terror flooding his eyes. I turn my attention towards the direction of his distress. There's a suit, one of mine, flying towards us holding a spear longer than the suit itself and nothing else in visible sight to be distressed by. I look back at Steve.

I barely hear Steve when he whispers frantically, "S-stark, run," as he tries to get up but weakly rests his head back down and closes his eyes for a moment.

What? Hes one of the good guys? I want to say but I still can't speak. I think he sees this in my expression.

"It's after me, you've got to go."

I turn to look at the suit and I see it lift the spear over its head.

I don't think about it, I just feel my body moving, I can almost see it from an outside perspective. From that suits perspective. "Stark, this is useless suicide!"

It is useless, I know it is, a spear flying that fast, but my bodies on top of his, it's the worst kind of awkward. Staring down at him. I wish it felt like forever but it's only a moment till I feel it sting through and jolt up in my bed. "AAUGH, Dammit!"

I've had this dream for about a month now, I still do the same things, still feel disoriented till those last moments. Take the same actions and even knowing it's a dream...I still avoid the things I want to do, even knowing it's a dream. Even knowing it's a dream about last moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this? If it's worth continuing?


End file.
